Summon Charger
::The mighty charger serves as the steed for all those who serve the Light. Summon Charger is an epic version of the Warhorse mount only available to Paladins at level 40 with the Journeyman Riding skill and the Summon Warhorse ability learned. The quest was available prior to patch 4.0.1 at level 60 and gave the same rewards. Differences between Alliance and Horde Humans, Dwarves and Draenei receive a charger with blue livery and gold-plated armor, and exudes a golden aura. However, the Blood elf charger has red livery, with what appears to be brass armor and a red aura. Only the Blood elf quest awards a tabard, and it's not awarded if one buys the skill and spell from a trainer. Charger quests For blood elf paladins, the quest to obtain a Thalassian charger also begins at 60, and is given by Knight-Lord Bloodvalor at Blood Knight Headquarters in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square. Note: Prior to Patch 2.4.0, the following quests involved Lady Liadrin, the leader of the Blood Knights. Since the relocation of M'uru to the Sunwell Plateau and Liadrin to Shattrath, her quests will be taken over by Lord Solanar Bloodwrath. * - Bloodvalor sends you to Lord Solanar Bloodwrath, Lady Liadrin's second-in-command. He is located in the room beneath Blood Knight headquarters, near where M'uru was once located. * - Solanar is offering to sponsor your promotion to Master. If you choose to accept, speak to him again. * - Solanar gives you a list of potent items from Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, things to keep the Blood Knights' powers going strong. He asks for 40 pieces (two stacks) of Runecloth, 6 Arcanite Bars, 10 Sungrass and 5 Dark Runes, as well as . * - Solanar sends you just outside the gates of Quel'Thalas into the Eastern Plaguelands, to kill 15 Scourge Siege Engineers and destroy three of their meat wagons. As you leave the Ghostlands via the portal to Eastern Plaguelands, follow the path and look to your left until the hills disappear, and there will be a nest of undead there. * - Look for a vial of holy water from the Scarlet Abbey in Tyr's Hand. * - Solanar can make you a mixture for use to obtain your charger. Bring him one Arcane Catalyst, one Crepuscular Powder, one Pristine Black Diamond and one Azerothian Diamond. The Crepuscular Powder can be purchased from Darlia, the Poison Vendor in Murder Row, for , and the Arcane Catalyst can be purchased from Zalle, the Reagent Vendor in the Bazaar, for . The Azerothian Diamond is a rare drop from chests and Thorium veins. Pristine Black Diamonds are a rare world drop. Both can be purchased on the auction house. * - Travel through the Eastwall Gate into Stratholme, and use the extinguishing mixture Solanar provided you to put out the eternal flame in the Alonsus Chapel. Aurius, the paladin in the chapel, will become hostile to you, and you must defeat him, and after you do five paladins will appear outside the hut. You must kill them all to complete the quest. Return to Solanar for your rewards. Summary of needed non-quest items * (gold) *40 Runecloth (approx. for 40 pieces from auction, but probably best farmed in the Plaguelands or BRD-or-higher level instances). *6 Arcanite Bars (approx. from auction.) *10 Sungrass (approx. from auction.) *5 Dark Runes (approx. from auction.) *1 Arcane Catalyst ( , at Honored, at Exalted, from Zalle in the Bazaar). *1 Crepuscular Powder ( , at Honored, at Exalted, from Darlia in Murder Row). *1 Azerothian Diamond (approx. from auction.) *1 Pristine Black Diamond (approx. from auction.) Total: Approx. (cheapest) if all non-quest ingredients are purchased. Patch changes * * * * See also * External links Category:Horses Category:World of Warcraft ground mounts Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells Category:Summon spells